


End the Week Well

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's had a long week, and all he wants is an early night. Unfortunately, he's too stressed to actually get to sleep. Ray has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End the Week Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Canadian Blowjob Day Revival, 2013.
> 
> Apparently I can't write porn without a lead-in. I promise there is a blowjob in here somewhere.

By the time they get back to Ray’s house, it’s eight in the evening, and Fraser looks about ready to fall asleep on his feet. The only reason he’s still walking in a semi-straight line is that he’s got Ray on one side and Dief on the other, working together to manoeuvre him inside.

It’s been a hell of a week for him, Ray knows. Fraser’s been in at the consulate early and out late every day, and the only reason Ray isn’t telling him to stand up for himself this time is that Thatcher’s been working just as hard. The two of them have been landed with getting ready for some big conference on Monday, or something, Ray doesn’t really care because he’s got Fraser for the weekend now, and anyone trying to get hold of him is out of luck.

Inside the front door, Fraser stops and looks around, brow creasing in confusion and adding to the tired lines on his face. 

“What is it?” Ray asks, hanging his coat up. He follows Fraser’s gaze, but doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary. At Fraser’s side, Dief seems unconcerned, so there’s probably nothing he should be worrying about.

Setting his overnight bag down, Fraser asks, “Where is everyone?”

Wow. Fraser really is out of it. Shaking his head, Ray moves to stands in front of him, waiting for tired eyes to focus on him before he speaks. “Ma’s taken them on holiday,” he reminds Fraser.

“Ah.”

Fraser’s gaze wanders, and Ray moves his head to stay with it. “You don’t remember me telling you that in the car on the way over?”

“I’m afraid not,” Fraser says distractedly. Then he blinks and comes back to Ray, staying there this time. “I do apologise, Ray, I had no intention of ignoring you. It would appear I’m somewhat more tired than I realised.”

Ray catches Fraser’s hand halfway to an eyebrow rub, just in case it ends up being Fraser accidentally poking himself in the eye instead. “Yeah, no kidding,” he agrees. “You were way down on your ‘Ray, stop sign’ quota today.”

That draws a smile from Fraser, and he squeezes Ray’s hand. Ray squeezes back, then pulls firmly. “C’mon. Ma left pasta in the fridge. Let’s feed you before you pass out.”

In the kitchen, Fraser’s efforts to help are less strenuous than usual, and he goes with barely any protest when Ray takes him by the shoulders to steer him towards the table.

“Sit,” Ray tells him, pressing him down into the chair. Beneath Ray’s hands, Fraser’s shoulders are tight with a week’s worth of accumulated tension, which only makes Ray more determined to make sure he doesn’t have to do anything this evening. “Stay. You move, I’ll use Dief to herd you back. Am I making myself understood here?”

With a sigh, Fraser’s shoulders loosen slightly, and he nods. “Yes, Ray.”

Over dinner, Fraser is quiet and still, like it takes all of his energy just to lift his fork to his mouth and chew his food. When he reaches out for the water jug, he nearly knocks it over, and he’s not entirely steady when he pours it. Ray pretends not to have noticed, and keeps quiet while they eat. He knows damn well that if he starts talking, Fraser will carry on a conversation out of politeness, and that’s exactly what does _not_ need to happen. What Fraser does need is food, then rest, sooner rather than later.

By the time his plate is cleared, Fraser looks steadier, although his efforts to sit up straight still aren’t all that successful.

“You need anything else?” Ray asks.

Fraser shakes his head. “No, thank you, Ray. That was...” He yawns, bringing his hand up belatedly to cover his mouth, and shakes his head when he’s done. “What was I saying?”

“That you’re ready for bed,” Ray decides. Standing, he rounds the table and extends a hand out to Fraser, who takes it and stands with a reluctant groan. Then he wobbles, and Ray gets an arm around his waist quickly. “Upstairs. Now.”

“I can stay up a little longer,” Fraser protests, even as he loops his arm around Ray’s shoulder, and leans heavily on him. “It would be terribly rude of me to come to your house, eat your food, and then go to sleep. In addition to which, we’ve barely seen each other all week. I don’t wish you to feel that I’m neglecting you in any way.”

As Fraser talks, Ray gets them both out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where he picks Fraser’s bag up and starts them both up the stairs. “Fraser, none of that is rude. You know why? Because this is my house and my rules, and I’m telling you that you need to sleep. What would be rude, and downright idiotic, would be ignoring your partner when he’s looking after you. I promise you, I’d be far more annoyed if you fell down the stairs later, just because I didn’t send you to bed before you got to the stupid stage of being tired.”

“Now, Ray, that’s hardly likely,” Fraser protests. Then he stumbles over the top step, and just manages to catch himself with a hand on the wall, the other tightening around Ray’s shoulder. 

“You were saying?” Ray gives Fraser his best ‘Try it, I dare you’ look. Sheepishly, Fraser looks at him, and says nothing. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

At the bedroom door, Ray lets go of Fraser, and presses his bag into his arms. “Go to bed, Benny,” he orders firmly.

Leaning in to press a brief kiss to Ray’s cheek, Fraser mumbles, “Yes, Ray,” and turns to go into the room. Ray opens the door before he walks into it, and stays to make sure Fraser gets to the bed before he closes it. 

Briefly he debates helping Fraser get undressed, but even on a good day he has more trouble with the uniform than Fraser does on a bad one. It’ll be quicker just to leave him to it. So he goes back downstairs, clears the kitchen up, finds a blanket for Dief to sleep on, and settles down in the living room with the door shut and the telly on low. 

Half an hour into the sports highlights, he hears a noise on the stairs, heavy steps making their way slowly down. Sighing, he reaches for the remote and turns the telly off. A moment later, the door swings slowly open to reveal Fraser standing just outside in his pyjamas, bright red muted in the shadows there. If he’d looked tired earlier, boy does he look worse now, tight and unhappy like he’s worn too thin and doesn’t have the reserves to fix that.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Fraser hovers there like he’s not sure he’s welcome. He hardly ever does that anymore, not since they had that Conversation About Feelings way back, and Ray convinced him that yes, Benny, those Feelings were definitely mutual.

“Hi, Ray,” Fraser says, voice low and about as fed up as Ray has ever heard it. “Am I disturbing you?”

Ray stands and shakes his head. “Nah, Benny. C’mere.”

Slowly, Fraser moves across the room, blinking blearily against the light as he does. Ray reaches out to take hold of him and rubs his hands slowly along Fraser’s arms, coaxing him into relaxing enough that he lets his arms unfold and hang by his sides. He’s shaking a bit, but Ray thinks it’s more from tension and exhaustion than because he’s actually cold. Looking up, he can see the dark circles around Fraser’s eyes. Yeah, this is definitely one far-too-tired guy.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” he says.

A shake of the head, and Fraser leans in with a hint of a groan to rest his forehead against Ray’s. “No.” Bringing his hands up to clasp loosely at the bottom of Ray’s shirt, he continues, distinctly grumpy. “Ridiculous, isn’t it? I’ve spent all week not sleeping properly, and actually struggling to get up in the mornings, but now that I’ve got the chance to get an early night, I just can’t seem to drop off.”

“Bed uncomfortable?” 

That gets a short huff of laughter, finally, because they both know that Ray’s bed is a thing of unmatched luxury.

“It’s perfectly comfortable, I’m sure. I just can’t seem to _get_ comfortable. And not only that, but I find myself unable to stop worrying about the little things. For instance, whether Inspector Thatcher got in touch with the catering company about another case of champagne, which we would only need in the direst of circumstances, and if I remembered to ask Turnbull to fix the lock on the window in the bathroom. It’s not even as if anyone can get in or out of that window, should they want to for whatever reason.”

As he talks, Ray rubs one hand up and down his back. The combination of talking and touching seems to calm Fraser, not completely, but enough that when the outpouring of words starts to lose coherency, he’s relaxed into Ray rather than just leaning rigidly at an angle against him.

“Better?” Ray asks.

“Yes,” Fraser sighs. Then he lifts his head and shakes it. “Although I still feel far too…”

“Wound up?” Ray suggests. Fraser nods. Ray smiles. “Well, I can do something about that.”

Arm around Fraser’s waist, Ray gets them upstairs for the second time that evening. This time though he goes into the bedroom with Fraser, switching the corner lamp on while Fraser sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his hand across his face.

“Lie down,” Ray tells him. “Go on,” he urges when Fraser just looks reluctantly at the bed. 

With a sigh, Fraser swings his legs up and lies near the edge of the mattress. When Ray rolls his eyes and pushes firmly at his shoulder, he moves over with a barely contained grumble. “What’s your master plan then?” he asks, irritation colouring his voice. A moment later he winces and turns his head to look at Ray. “Sorry, Ray, I didn’t mean -”

Ray gets onto the bed next to him, and puts his hand over Fraser’s mouth. “I know you didn’t, Benny. How about you just stop worrying, and let me take care of things for once, huh?”

Fraser’s eyes soften, and he nods. Ray moves his hand to lie on Fraser’s cheek, and leans in to kiss him softly. Every so often, Fraser needs reminding that Ray is perfectly willing to look after him, but at least these days he accepts Ray’s assertions rather than arguing that it isn’t necessary.

Even so, when Ray starts his other hand on a slow slide down Fraser’s chest, ending up cupping it over Fraser’s soft cock through his pyjamas, Fraser makes a small sound of protest into Ray’s mouth. Ray lifts his head, keeps his hand still, and murmurs, “What is it, Benny?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Fraser says, looking more than a little torn. “It’s just…” His hands lift a little, then flop down, not even a half-shrug. “Well, to be quite frank, I’m not sure if I _can_. Nor do I see how being aroused is going to calm me sufficiently that I can sleep. What’s more, I certainly won’t be able to reciprocate; undoubtedly I’ll be out like a light afterwards.” He blinks. “Oh.”

“That’s the idea,” Ray agrees. He probably shouldn’t feel smug that he’s several steps ahead of Fraser right now, but he does, just a bit. “And I keep telling you that relationships don’t work on a quid pro quo system. I want to do this, it’ll help you, so all you gotta do is lie there and let me. OK?”

“When you put it like that…” Fraser murmurs, and manages a flicker of a smile. “Would you… Would you take your shirt off though? Please?”

“Only gotta ask once.” Ray sits up to pull it off and throw it onto the floor. When he looks back, Fraser has settled himself into the covers again, more ‘determined to be relaxed’ than ‘actually relaxed’, but Ray can work with that.

Moving to straddle Fraser’s hips, he rubs his palms down the length of Fraser’s sleeve-covered arms, shoulders to wrists, pressing there for a moment, and when he strokes back up, the tight muscles are already a little looser. He leans down to press his lips to the hollow of Fraser’s throat, licks the warm skin there, and smiles to himself when a soft rumble vibrates against his lips. Oh yeah. Ray’s pretty sure he can get Fraser going in just the way he wants.

Nice and slow, he kisses his way down to the neckline of Fraser’s pyjamas, and then raises his head so he can get his fingers to the top button. As he undoes it, Fraser watches him through half-open eyes, head dark and still against the pillows, still more sleepy than aroused but waiting for Ray to get him there. So Ray strokes his thumbs just below Fraser’s collarbone, over the warm skin he’s just uncovered, firm and sure. Fraser’s eyes drift shut and his hands come up to rest on Ray’s thighs. “Yes,” he murmurs, hands tightening as Ray does it again.

“Relax, Benny,” Ray reminds him. Fraser loosens his grip, looks at a loss for a second, then moves his hands to work them into the the back of Ray’s pants, far enough that they’re held in place by Ray’s waistband and he doesn’t need to actively hold on to anything. Questioning, he looks at Ray, who chuckles. “Yeah, that’ll do.” Not as if he’s going to object to having Fraser’s hands on his ass.

Working on the next button, then the one after, Ray slips his hands beneath the cotton and presses his palms to Fraser’s chest. “Alright?” he asks quietly. He waits for Fraser’s slow nod before he moves outwards, pushing the fabric aside and letting the soft lamplight fall on smooth skin. When his fingers brush over Fraser’s nipples, Fraser catches his breath and tenses beneath Ray. It’s the good kind though, the kind that comes with anticipation, so Ray rubs once, twice, feels them harden against his fingertips, and then changes direction, sliding his hands down and back inwards until they meet below Fraser’s pecs.

“Easy, Benny,” he murmurs when Fraser makes a disappointed sound and exerts a weak pressure on him to try and bring him closer. “Let go, come on. I know what I’m doing, you gotta trust me.”

After a moment, the pressure eases up. “You know I do,” Fraser murmurs, gaze steady on him. This isn’t about teasing Fraser, so Ray undoes the next button, strokes one finger around Fraser’s belly-button, and draws a chuckle from him that chases away the slightly petulant look which had been approaching. 

Stretching forwards to brush their lips together, Ray murmurs, “Legs apart.” 

With a swallow, Fraser does as he’s told. He draws his hands out of Rays pants as well, stroking briefly over Ray’s lower back before he lets them fall to the sheets, lying there in quiet trust. Ray can’t not respond to that, so he leans in to press their mouths together, and Fraser opens to let him in just like that, kisses Ray back gentle and deep, and murmurs, “Ray,” low in his throat when Ray draws back.

“Yeah,” Ray says. “Yeah, Benny.” He brushes his thumb over Fraser’s cheek, and then lifts up so that he can move backwards to kneel in the space between Fraser’s legs. Settled, he trails his fingers downwards over all the skin he has so far exposed, then onwards over the still-closed fabric below Fraser’s navel. This time when he cups Fraser through his pyjamas, the flesh below is half-hard, and Fraser rocks his hips upwards when Ray squeezes gently.

“Want me to undo these buttons?” Ray asks, looking up at him.

The nod is quick this time. “Please,” Fraser whispers, licking his lips.

Ray does, working them carefully loose, fingers brushing against hot skin when Fraser’s cock is revealed. That makes Fraser’s breath hitch, but Ray doesn’t touch him more than that. Instead he lays his hands low on Fraser’s stomach and pushes both sides of his pyjamas apart. Further up his body, the rest of it falls away from Fraser’s sides, leaving him half-covered and shaking slightly on Ray’s bed.

“Cold?” Ray asks.

Fraser shakes his head. “No. Ray…”

“Shhh,” Ray says.

He spreads his hands out across the tight muscles of Fraser’s stomach, then strokes upwards as he stretches over Fraser, stopping when his head is on a level with Fraser’s flushed chest. Curving his fingers around the sides of Fraser’s ribs, he lowers himself, laying his tongue flat across one nipple at the same time as Fraser’s cock nudges against his bare stomach. The groan of pleasure that comes from Fraser is full and enthusiastic.

A moment later, Ray feels a hand cupping the back of his head, giving one clumsy stroke before it stops and just rests heavily there. Fraser’s not so much trying to get him to do anything as he is showing encouragement, but Ray can take a hint. He licks and sucks, first one side, then the other, all the while rubbing against Fraser’s sides with firm touches, soothing him even as he works him up.

By the time Ray lifts his head, Fraser’s eyes are far more closed than open, and he’s lying almost completely still against the sheets, bone-deep tiredness now hidden behind lazy pleasure. He blinks his eyes open though and mumbles, “Don’t stop.”

“Not going to,” Ray promises, and Fraser’s mouth slips into a hint of a relaxed smile.

With one last kiss to the center of Fraser’s breastbone, Ray moves backwards until his hands are on Fraser’s hips and he’s on a level with Fraser’s cock, now fully-hard and straining upwards with far more energy than Fraser himself. Wrapping one hand around the base draws a long groan from Fraser, and he shifts his legs further apart, but that appears to be all he can manage. Ray’s more than happy to do the rest though, so he lowers his head, forgoing the usual licks which Fraser usually likes in favour of just taking him carefully into his mouth.

“Ray,” Fraser gets out, and his hand bats clumsily against Ray’s neck, then his shoulder, resting there until Ray finds it with his own. “Ray. Hand. Up,” Fraser says, and that could mean anything but actually means that Fraser wants his hand on Ray’s head again. So Ray guides it up, managing to get it into place even though he’s got to reach behind to do so, and Fraser lets out a sigh as he curves his fingers around the back of Ray’s head. 

Then he rubs against the short hair there, which is partly because he’s got a thing for Ray’s hair since Ray had it buzzed short, but also feels oddly like Fraser’s scratching him in appreciation. Apparently words are out tonight, but it doesn’t feel bad, it’s actually kind of nice, and Ray hums around the length in his mouth to indicate that he’s got the message, which makes Fraser let out a quiet gasp and shift beneath him.

After that, Fraser doesn’t stop, slow and slightly clumsy movements over Ray’s hair while Ray lifts up and brings his hand to follow, stroking and sucking Fraser slow and firm, until Fraser’s cock is slick with his saliva and leaking against his tongue, and the noises coming from Fraser are low and needy. Cupping Fraser’s balls in his free hand, Ray rubs his tongue against Fraser’s cock, speeds up but not too much, slow build not fast, and keeps going until Fraser lets out a soft, hoarse sound, tenses below him, lets go all at once and comes quickly into Ray’s mouth.

Ray swallows, and keeps Fraser in his mouth as he softens, not wanting to expose him to the chill of the air just yet. At the back of his head, Fraser’s hand stills but doesn’t move away, encouraging Ray to stay, just for a while. Ray’s hands wander up to pet Fraser’s stomach, and he strokes gently across muscles which are now relaxed beneath his hands, finally.

When Fraser lets out a contented sigh, Ray lifts his head and lets him slip from his mouth. Briefly, Fraser’s hand tightens around Ray’s head, then falls away. Ray catches it and guides it down to the sheets, placing it gently there, then glances up at Fraser and smiles when he’s met with a sleepy gaze. Carefully, he buttons Fraser back up before he can catch a chill, or stir from the sleep he’s so nearly fallen into.

“‘nk you,” Fraser mumbles.

Ray takes a proper look at him now he’s safely wrapped up again, and sees with satisfaction that his eyes are closed, face loose with the remnants of pleasure, chest rising and falling ever slower even as Ray watches.

“Anytime, Benny,” he replies quietly.

He shifts, ready to get off the bed and leave Fraser to sleep, but Fraser’s legs move and bump against his before he gets too far. “Stay?” Fraser asks.

Ray glances at the clock. It’s not even ten pm yet. He looks back at Fraser, all buttoned up in his pyjamas, hair messy over his forehead, sleepy and wanting Ray near him. Like there’s any question about leaving him. 

“Yeah, Benny. Let me get undressed.”

Clothes off, lamp out, Ray slides into bed next to Fraser and pulls the blankets over them both. Next to him, Fraser makes a displeased sound that probably means that Ray isn’t close enough. Ray doesn’t want him waking up enough to do something about it, so he rolls onto his side and wriggles down far enough that he can use Fraser’s arm as a pillow. He gets his arm around Fraser’s waist and slips his hand inside those pyjamas to rest against Fraser’s stomach.

Sleep-warm and soft against his side, Fraser starts snoring gently. Ray smiles and closes his eyes, because now that he knows Fraser is well taken care of, he’s pretty happy and content himself.


End file.
